


confession

by haetnimie (orphan_account)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: AU, Christmas, Fluff, M/M, lapslock, wtf do i tag this as!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 08:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17077262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/haetnimie
Summary: soonhoon au where soonyoung falls in love at first sight with the person working at the ice skating rink.





	confession

“oh god, i want to ask him on a date.”

“what? the guy working the booth?” wonwoo looks over to the aforementioned booth, squinting just a bit because he stupidly left his glasses at home.

soonyoung groans, putting his face in his hands as the tips of his ears — his _entire face_ — becomes red, though he’s lucky that the sun had set and the night sky had taken over. if they could see how much he was blushing right now, his friends would surely make fun of that. he’s embarrassed enough.

it was something meant to remain in the back of his head, but it seems as if the comment had slipped out of his mouth before he could even realize what he was saying. god, it’s hot now. he didn’t need to wear all these layers of sweaters and a padded jacket and a hat and gloves and scarf if he knew he was going to blush this much over some cute guy.

…to be fair, he was _cute_. he was one of the two working the booth for the ice skating rink he, wonwoo, and junhui had decided to visit today, and he had stupidly found himself too captivated by his looks to give him the money needed for rental skates the three times he’d asked him. he’d given it the fourth time.

“if you want to, then you should go for it!” junhui says in a playful tone, wrapping his arm around soonyoung’s shoulders. they were sitting on the benches outside of the ice rink just about to put on their skates, and in his flustered state, soonyoung had put them on the opposite feet. left on the right and right on the left. good one, kwon soonyoung. “you’re already head over heels with how you couldn’t stop staring earlier. just go, ‘hey, i think you’re fucking cute, wanna go get some coffee after your shift or something? i’m single, by the way.’ slip him your number. you’ll get him.”

“it’s not that _simple_ ,” soonyoung whines, pouting as he switches the skates on his feet. “i already made a fool myself. there’s no way i can look at him again.”

“but it _is_ the christmas season. you never know what can happen. there’s cliches out there, you know.” wonwoo replies with a shrug, lacing up his skates and getting up. “anyway, are you two ready? let’s get on that ice.”

“what are you…never mind. nothing. let’s go!” soonyoung shakes his head. no distractions! and he certainly can’t decipher what wonwoo meant to say. right now, he was hanging out with his friends. he’s decent when it comes to ice skating at the very least. he quickly ties up the laces, practically waddling over to the entrance of the rink and putting a smile on his face as he skates.

from the booth, the cute guy sighs.

“he’s kinda cute,” jihoon mumbles, putting his face in one of his hands and leaning on the counter. he’s watching the fumbling soonyoung flap his arms around for balance, and he finds himself giving a quiet laugh when he finally regains it, giving his friends a thumbs up. he wouldn’t mind meeting him again.

* * *

soonyoung doesn’t like to turn to coffee that much when it comes to beverages. he finds it too bitter no matter how much milk and sugar and cream he puts into it. however, desperate situations mean desperate measures, or something like that. he’s not exactly a morning person, and he doesn’t know why he thought it’d be a good idea to take an _8am_ class when he knows that fact.

he’s slept in…a couple of times, but attendance counts. a few more and it could hurt his grade. soonyoung sighs as he picks up his cup of coffee from the only good cafe on campus, getting ready to add all that stuff —

“oh, hey.”

soonyoung looks down — _short?_ — and he finds…oh my god, the _cute guy_. the cute guy was here. in the cafe. on campus. at his college?

“you’re…you’re the…!” soonyoung stutters, almost spilling coffee. real smooth! you’re making such a good impression right now! “you’re the — ”

“yeah, from yesterday.” the shorter one says, and god, his blonde hair looks so soft. he just wants to ruffle it all up. was that weird? “you go here?”

“yeah — _you_ go here?” the blonde nods, and soonyoung could practically feel the fireworks going off in his heart. he goes to his college. he has a _chance_. fuck, he’ll go for it if fate put them together conveniently like this. “we haven’t formally met, though. i’m kwon soonyoung! i major in literature with my buddies from yesterday.” 

“lee jihoon. business management.” he sticks out a hand for soonyoung to shake, and that’s when he realizes that the other hand is preoccupied with jihoon’s own cup of coffee.

“…you like coffee?” what a stupid question to ask.

“it’s practically my breakfast, lunch, and dinner,” jihoon replies, scratching the back of his head. he looks a bit embarrassed by that fact. “i don’t really eat much.”

“ _what_? you have to eat properly!” soonyoung pouts, and jihoon laughs, albeit it’s a bit soft and quiet. how cute can this guy get? god, soonyoung’s fallen real quick. the feelings are already catching up to him. it seems that it really is possible to fall in love at first sight. “how about…how about i treat you? i know this really good japanese restaurant just a few minutes away. dinner later tonight. on me.”

bold, kwon soonyoung.

“i would, but…i have to work from four to nine tonight.” and there goes his chance. right down the drain. jihoon pauses for a bit, taking a sip of his coffee as he did so. “um…if you want, you could hang out with me at the booth, and then after, we can go? if it’s not too late for you?”

“not at all! say, what’s your phone number?” soonyoung asks, and when he sees the surprised look on jihoon’s face, he grows flustered. “i mean, just so i can communicate!”

“oh, yeah.” jihoon whips out his phone, showing off the number to soonyoung. they exchange contact information, and then jihoon bids him farewell, saying that he has to get to class.

wonwoo finds it weird when soonyoung walks into their 8am class with a smile on his face. he’s surprised he’s come at all.

* * *

soonyoung comes at exactly four just as jihoon is about to start his shift, and the blonde waves at him, beckoning him to go inside the booth. he happily goes in, plopping into the chair right next to the register that jihoon was manning. after this was food! he was sure that jihoon would like it.

he finds out that the ice skating rink is owned by the lee family — lee chan, lee seokmin, lee jihoon, and their parents. the children usually work on their free time, and they do get _some_ money when they do. lee chan was the youngest, lee seokmin in the middle, and lee jihoon as the oldest. seokmin likes to use the zamboni, and that he’s always pretty loud when he goes to clean the ice, because that’s his usual volume and he finds it fun.

jihoon’s dad wants jihoon to continue the family business — that’s why jihoon’s major is, well, business management. when soonyoung asks if he minds, jihoon waves him off, saying that it’s a good business, especially during the winter.

right, winter. christmas. what was it that wonwoo said about that?

“so, _soonyoung_.”

“soonyoung-hyung.”

“…right.” chan squints at him, furiously cleaning the rental skates that had been returned to them. “you were the guy that wouldn’t stop staring at my brother yesterday. what gives? if it’s the hair, i _know_ , it’s bright! and he keeps dyeing it blond anyway, even his roots aren’t even alive anymore! i swear they’re just as dead as jihoon-hyung’s heart!”

“hey, my heart’s not _dead_ ,” jihoon retorts.

“i was…trying to figure out my shoe size for the skates,” soonyoung replies quickly, laughing it off as well. “yeah, that.”

“well…he’s single, you know!” chan’s words were enough to make soonyoung go _really_ red, and if his eyes weren’t deceiving him, did jihoon blush a bit, too? “you already have my approval.”

“yah, stop being like this, chan!” jihoon throws a pen at chan, who quickly dodges it as if he’s had practice with that before. “you’re like, what, a year old?”

“i’m eighteen!”

“ _baby_.”

“listen, all i’m saying is that i approve of soonyoung-hyung — hey, put down the chair!”

* * *

…he made himself look like a _fool_ just now.

he didn’t put on the right type of shoes in the morning (read: because he was thinking of jihoon and how cute he was eating the ramen), and it had snowed quite a bit while he was in class. he had to trek his way across the campus with the snow threatening to make him slip while doing so, and sure enough, he almost did.

except someone caught him before he could face-plant in the white powder, and his saving grace was none other than lee jihoon himself.

“…an angel,” he says, taking in how beautiful jihoon looked in contrast to the winter wonderland scenery around them, how the scarf and the jacket made him stand out against all the white, how his fair skin just perfectly blended with everything, how his blonde hair, despite being dead, made him look so ethereal that soonyoung could hardly breathe.

“an — nothing, let me help you.” jihoon helps soonyoung regain his balance, and unfortunately, soonyoung’s legs fumble a bit because of how amazing lee jihoon looked. god, he was fucking whipped, and in a span of a few days. he was truly something else.

“thank you,” soonyoung says, giving him a bright smile in gratitude. “seriously, you have some good timing!”

“i figured the fumbling idiot would be you.” though jihoon’s words were an insult, soonyoung laughs. “i was just passing by, anyway.”

ah, the snow made jihoon look so breathtaking. he had a certain glow to him that soonyoung just couldn’t help it anymore.

what did wonwoo say about the christmas season? it was probably this.

he should just go for it. there’s nothing stopping him. 

“do you have work today?”

“yeah, same time. why?”

“after your shift, i want to tell you something.”

* * *

soonyoung nervously waits for jihoon outside of the ice skating rink, kicking some snow around and watching the puffs of clouds that would form when he breathed out. this was definitely _the_ most impulsive thing he’s done…ever. in his entire life. he’s known lee jihoon for a couple of days, and he’s…?

“soonyoung?”

jihoon’s voice startles him back into reality, and soonyoung waves at him, smiling. jihoon’s wearing a jacket and a cute hat, and his hands are stuffed in his pockets. he so badly wants to reach out and hold onto them, to keep them warm for many more moments to come.

right. but he has to do this first.

“lee jihoon.” soonyoung pauses, watching jihoon’s face as he says his name. the boy’s face at any point is…absolutely stunning. god, jihoon’s face just sent soonyoung’s heart flipping a thousand times over with just existing. “lee jihoon.”

“…that’s me, yes.” jihoon tilts his head. ouch, his heart. “what is it?”

“i like you.”

there’s a silence, and god, did soonyoung just kill off the friendship they were just about to start by professing his feelings? for already feeling love towards jihoon? in embarrassment, the words start flowing out of his mouth. “i wasn’t staring because i was figuring out my shoe size for the skates i was actually staring at how cute you are and god your voice is cute and your hair is cute even if your roots are dead and your face is _especially_ cute and you’re cute! you’re cute, lee jihoon! and i like you! i already like you this much!”

soonyoung opens up his arms, stretching them out as far as possible.

once again, he’s made himself look like a fool.

…but lee jihoon takes a step forward, wrapping his arms around soonyoung. god, he was warm. he made soonyoung feel very warm. his heart was warm.

“i…like you back, i guess,” jihoon says into soonyoung’s chest, and he practically melts there. “you’re alright. i don’t mind you.”

“so can we go on a proper date?”

“…i don’t mind.”

**Author's Note:**

> was listening to got7's confession song and thought of this  
> short but sweet :)


End file.
